Ivy Brings a Light-Saber to School, Kills Two Students and Gets Sent to 1940 Armistice Day Blizzard
Ivy Brings a Light-Saber to School, Kills Two Students and Gets Sent to 1940 Armistice Day Blizzard is a grounded video by Sarah West, published on May 17th 2017. Written by Kosta Karatzovalis Transcript (At school) Teacher: Ivy, what is 18-1? Ivy: It's 19. Teacher: No it was 17 and what is that? Ivy: It's a lightsaber. Teacher: Put it down. Ivy: No, I will kill you! Kevin: Stop or I will kill you! Jake (holds up Pokeball): Stop or I will attack you with my Latios! Ivy: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! How dare you both threaten me! That's it! I will kill you! Kevin (as he's being attacked): No no no no no no no no! Jake (as she's being attacked): No no no no no no no no! (both students are dead) Teacher: How dare you kill two students! You know they were only trying to defend me! Ivy: That doesn't matter! Just because they were only trying to save me doesn't mean they have a right to threaten me! They could get arrested for that! Ivy: Wait a minute, the conference is in 10 minutes. First, I will change the conference room into a swimming pool. Teacher: I will call your parents and we will have a conference meeting! (on phone) Diesel: Who is this? Teacher: That's Ivy's teacher! Ivy got an answer wrong and brought a lightsaber to school! Not only that, two students were trying to save my life but Ivy taking that as a threat, killed them with his lightsaber! Kate: What did he do? Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! He is so grounded! (Diesel and Kate are at school) Diesel: What the? What happened to the conference room? Oh no! It's now a swimming pool! Ivy, come here! Ivy: What is it Daddy? Diesel: Did you change the conference room to a swimming pool? Ivy: I did dad. Diesel: (Scary Voice) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! How dare you change the conference room into a swimming pool! Now our meeting is ruined thanks to you! Let's go home! (at home) Diesel: Ivy Smith, how dare you bring a lightsaber to school! Not only that, when two of your students were trying to save your teacher, you took that as a threat and killed them both! You also ruined the meeting because of you for changing the parent conference room into a pool! That's it, you are grounded for 12 decades! Kate: And now we will call Sarah West to teach you a strong and strict lesson! Ivy: Uh oh, not Sarah West. Diesel: Hello, Sarah West, can you teach a strong and strict lesson for Ivy please, because she bring a lightsaber to school! They also two of your students were trying to save her teacher, she took that as a threat and killed them both! You finally, she ruined the meeting because of you for changing the parent conference room into a pool! Sarah West: (on phone) She did what, oh my god, she is in big trouble, thanks for telling me that, I'm coming right now. Text: 25 minutes later Sarah West: Ivy, you are the worst baby child the world has ever known since Angelica from Rugrats! Ivy: Shut Up You (Bleep)ing Fatty DumDum! i wish you were (Bleep)ing dead in the London Blitz of 1940! Sarah West: Ivy, there is no swearing at all! that's it, I will send you to 1940 and you will never ever be allowed to back to the present ever again! Ivy: which part of 1940, i hope it's not the Armistice Day Storm Sarah West: Unfortunately, it is the Armistice Day Storm of 1940! get in the time Machine right now! (When Sarah West Takes Ivy back in time from July 14, 2017 to November 11, 1940) Sarah West: Ivy, you better be prepared for the worst storm of 1940 that is not for babies! and you will freeze to death in the single digit temperatures that comes after dropping the temperature from 60 degrees! Ivy: No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No! I Hate This Stupid Storm that occured on November 11, 1940! i want to watch Baby Shows, not freezing to death in the single digits that will come after the 60 degree temperatures comes to an end this early! Cast Ivy Smith-Ivy Diesel Smith-Diesel, scary voice Kate Smith-Kate Teacher-Susan Kevin, Sarah West-Kimberly Jake-Emma Category:2017 videos Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:Ivy Smith's Grounded Adventures Category:Ivy Smith's Double Trouble Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West